An Affair To Forget
by GrotesqueDollie
Summary: After seeing an old flame at the pub one night, newly married Draco Malfoy's life turns upside down. PP/DM also AG/DM and PP/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Drinks.**

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott  
Rating: T

So, this has probably been done a thousand times but this is the first thing I thought of after reading the prompt. I'm sorry the characters are probably a bit OOC (especially Draco), but this is in the future and well, they do say marriage changes people. Right?

* * *

"Another shot please, Hannah." Requested the brunette at the bar. There was no time to throw out an insult or snide remark to her former classmate. She was obviously drinking to get drunk. Hannah didn't want to give the woman another shot of the chocolate liquor; she had almost drunk a whole bottle within in the two hours she'd been there. But she didn't argue. Instead, she poured her another drink.

"What are you trying to escape?" Hannah asked, curiously. She knew it was none of her business, but people usually told their story while they're drunk. A lot of the time, the stories were interesting. Plus, it kept the blonde company while her husband was busy grading papers upstairs.

The brunette opened her mouth to answer but before she could, the doors to the pub flung open. In walked a man with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. His grey eyes glared at the people in the pub, obviously thinking he was better than them. He took a seat next to the brunette, not even acknowledging her existence. "Barkeep!" He demanded. "A shot of your finest whiskey." He said, snapping his fingers. With a sigh, Hannah obliged. She was never going to get to hear the story.

The brunette was finishing up her shot of liquor when she heard the voice from the man next to her. A faint smile appeared on her pale face but it quickly faded. Her large chocolate eyes glanced over and noticed the shiny silver ring with an emerald encased in it, a wedding ring. "Congratulations." She drawled, not making eye contact with the man.

He looked down at his hand and nodded. "Thank you. I just got married two weeks ago." He said. As Hannah brought his drink, he took a large sip.

"Ah." The brunette replied. "Hannah, another shot please." She requested before turning her attention back to the man. "I bet it was a nice ceremony. But what brings a newly married man to be drinking at a pub instead of being at home with his new bride?" She questioned.

"Seems sort of strange, doesn't it?" The blonde replied. For the first time, he looked over at the woman next to him. Long brunette curls reached her shoulders, complete with porcelain skin and wide brown eyes. But something set her apart from other girls, a small, upturned nose. A pug pose. "Pansy?" He asked, his eyes growing wide. "I have no clue it was you."

"I know, Draco." She replied, snatching the drink from Hannah. "But, it doesn't matter if it's me or not, I'm curious about why _you're _here."

"The last time I heard anything about you, you were dating Zabini." He said, still avoiding the question.

"Yeah, well, you know how things go. They just never work out." She scoffed, taking a small sip from her drink. "Zabini realized he wanted to be with Daphne. Now he's soon to be your brother-in-law, or so I'm told." She said in a cold tone.

"Ah. That doesn't surprise me. He always was crazy about her." Draco nodded, drinking more from his drink. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two." He said with a shrug. He really wasn't sorry, but wasn't that what he was supposed to say in a case like this?

"I'm not. He wasn't that good in bed." Pansy responded, laughing for the first time that night. Draco laughed with her.

"I don't think the married life is for me." He said after a pause of silence. He finally got around to answering her question. "I mean, I just can't enjoy it. I feel so…tied down." He said, taking another drink.

"Isn't that the point of marriage?" She responded. "You're supposed to be tied down to a certain person. Besides, it takes longer than two weeks to realize you don't like it." She laughed, finishing off her drink with a hiccup. "You need time to get used to it."

"Pansy, how many drinks have you had this evening?" Draco asked. "And I do suppose it takes time. But I knew this while we were engaged. I just, my mother is getting so old and so is father, I didn't want to disappoint them." He said softly.

"I've had enough." Pansy laughed, before requesting yet another shot. "I'll be done when I can't walk." She said. "Besides, I'm twenty four. I'm old enough to drink however much I want." She said, attempting to sit up straight. "I know how you feel. Mother keeps pestering me for grandchildren and when I tell her that doesn't look like it's going to happen, she gets angry." She said, shaking her head. "Isn't our lives grand? When we were younger, we had it all figured out. But as of lately, things have been flipped upside down it seems." She said, taking another drink.

"You got that right." Draco replied, gulping down the rest of his whiskey. His grey eyes fell onto the brunette and let out a sigh. She was never good as holding her whiskey. They used to be best friends, if not more. They hadn't spoken in years, not since they were sixteen. But he still didn't want anything to happen to her. If it's one thing Draco was, it was loyal to the people who meant the most to him. "Pansy, please let me help you home." He said, standing up.

"I'll be fine." She said, standing up. She hadn't realized how drunk she was until she stood up and almost fell on her bottom. Thankfully, Draco caught her.

"I won't have any buts about it. Can you apparate us there, or do I need to rent you a room?" He asked, hoping the brunette actually remembered where she lived.

"I can get us there." She snapped. Her arm wrapped around his and soon enough, they appeared outside of a small house, which seemed to outside of Wiltshire. He had no clue she seemed to live so close. It was surprising how close she lived to him yet how little they saw each other.

"C'mon in." She said, fumbling with her keys to open the front door.

* * *

Reviews would be great. I really want to continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

He was just here to make sure she got in bed safe. Then he would apparate home and act like none of this happened. He didn't have to tell Astoria, right? He hadn't done anything wrong. He was just making sure an old friend was safe. Draco's grey eyes traveled around the house, it was small. Pictures adorned the walls, of her family, friends. He did notice something. He wasn't in any of the pictures. Of course, he didn't care. But they were once best friends; didn't he at least deserve a picture on the wall? Of course he did. There were flowers on numerous tables throughout the house. Fresh flowers, and honestly, they made the house smell nice. Draco didn't like flowers though. They were so…girly. He absolutely refused to let Astoria put them in the manor.

"We need to get you in bed." He said simply, looking at the shorter girl as if she was a child. "Now, come along." He said. "Where's your bedroom?"

Pansy gave him an are-you-being-serious look. "I can help myself into bed, Draco." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. While she did her best to look completely serious, she was obviously drunk. She could feel herself swaying from side to side. "It's upstairs. First room on the left." She said, gesturing toward the staircase. Bloody hell that wasn't going to be fun to walk up, especially with how she dizzy she currently felt.

Draco slinked an arm around her waist. They were just friends. He was helping her. He began to help Pansy up the staircase. It seemed with each step, she got drunker. He knew it was impossible, but her body weight got heavier. Soon enough, they were upstairs and in her room. Her bed was large, with a purple frilly comforter. "Go change for bed, Pansy. Quickly, please. I ought to be going." He said, his arms crossing across his chest.

"Right." Pansy nodded. After rummaging through her closet and walking to the bathroom, she came back out dressed in black shorts and a light green tank top. "Alright. I'm ready for bed. You can go now." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and swaying once more.

Draco had to make sure he was standing close by; it looked as if she was going to fall any moment. His eyes wondered to her body. It seemed to have filled out more than he remembered. Her skin was like porcelain. She was still short, but not boyish, not a bit. Instead, her chest was more than ample and her curves brought a smile to his face. He quickly had to mentally slap himself. He was a married man. He couldn't look at women anymore. Or could he? "Get in bed." He said, simply.

Pansy rolled her eyes, pulled down the covers and got under. "There. Happy?" She asked. She had almost forgotten how bossy Draco Malfoy could be.

Draco walked over to her bedside and sat down. "Pans, what happened to us?" He asked. It was an out of the blue question, one he didn't know why he asked. It must have been the little bit of alcohol he had had talking.

Pansy let out a laugh. "Uh, you disappeared that night in our sixth year. I tried to write you letters all that summer. And after the second war, I wrote you a few more letters. I never got a response. And then I found out in the Daily Prophet that you were engaged. I stopped trying to talk to you and here we are." She shrugged, watching his face for any sign of emotion. There was none.

Ah. He remembered now. He had completely shut her out. Why? He didn't know. Maybe he felt too grown up for her, maybe he hadn't thought things through. Or maybe he was just a git. "Oh." He said with a simple shrug. "I guess I had forgotten."

Pansy laughed. "So basically you were a complete git and I was an obsessive school girl. My, how things change." She laughed. "Right, Malfoy?"

"Right." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "So how have things changed, you're not an obsessive school girl anymore?"

"Do you see Draco Malfoy with a heart around it anywhere?" Pansy retorted, smirking. Oh, she could reply to Draco's remarks all day. It was a talent she had developed over the years of standing by his side all the time. "Shouldn't you be getting home? You have a _wife._" She reminded.

"No, no I don't. It's quite disappointing really." Draco drawled, choosing to ignore her last question. _Of course_ he had a wife, who was probably waiting for him at home. But he didn't quite care at the moment.

"Oh, I'm sure you have plenty of fan girls around the world, Malfoy." She chuckled, lying back in bed to get more comfortable.

"Probably so." Draco said, before flashing her his trademarked smirk. "But none are pretty as you are."

It had to have been the alcohol. Alcohol clouds judgment, right? Because without thinking Pansy found her pink, pouty lips pressed against Draco's. Just like when they were students and would sneak kisses between classes, or in broom closets. It was amazing how her lips still remembered his. And what shocked her more was the fact Draco kissed back.

Draco Malfoy knew it was wrong. Extremely wrong. But since when did he care about things being wrong or right? He did what he wanted to do. And what he wanted to do now was kiss Pansy Parkinson. He kicked off his expensive dress shoes and climbed on top of her, not missing a moment of the kiss. He had missed this.

And so had she.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! Expect more dramatic fun in the next chapter! (:


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Draco awoke to the sun shining in through silver curtains. Wait. His room had _green_ curtains. Where was he? And then he remembered. It all came back to him, the pub, the alcohol, a certain brunette, her bedroom, clothes falling to the floor, moans and groans and then sleep. He shot up in bed. This couldn't be happening. Under the blankets, he knew he was naked. A quick look over to the right told him his clothes (and hers) were crumpled together on the floor. A look to his left and she was still fast asleep. He knew he should just run, get the hell out of there and pray Astoria didn't murder him when he got home. But he needed to say goodbye first. After all, he was supposed to be a gentleman.

"Pans," He murmured, shaking the sleeping woman. "Pansy, wake up." He said, shaking her a bit harder.

The brunette groaned, stretched and rolled over to face him. Before saying a thing, she stuffed her face in the pillow and mumbled a string of curses. "You've got to be kidding me. We didn't?" She said, looking at him, at the clothes on the floor, and then stuffing her face in her pillow and screaming.

"Calm down, Parkinson. We'll just play it off like nothing happened. Okay? We haven't seen each other in years, we'll continue that lie." He said, placing his hand on her bare shoulder. A flash of the previous night came to him; his lips were on that shoulder, covering it in needy kisses. He shook the thought from his mind. "I just wanted to wake you and tell you I'm leaving. Okay?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a gentleman?" She laughed. "Alright. This didn't happen. We didn't sleep together. Bye Draco." She said quickly. The words stung her, but at least she got a goodbye in this time. Usually that never happened. Usually he just left. She knew she was a bit cold, but she just wanted him to leave. She wanted him out of her life and they could pretend like none of this happened. Her heart ached just a bit as she watched him stand and get dressed. She didn't want him to leave, but she would never admit that.

He turned to her and waved goodbye before almost running out of her house. What was he going to do now?

**X-X-X-X**

Within seconds, Draco found himself back at Malfoy manor. He stood out on the front lawn for a second, trying to pull himself together. Merlin, what was he going to tell Astoria? Draco had to think of a lie, and quick. And it had to be good and believable. Astoria wasn't a stupid girl, she would see through any obvious bullshit lies.

But he was Draco Malfoy after all; he could still lie good…right?

With a deep breath, he gathered his calm and cool exterior before walking in the front door. "Astoria! I'm home!" He called, but found no answer. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

After looking through every room in the manor, he stopped at the last one. It had to have been the most obvious one and he wasn't sure why he didn't check it first. It was Astoria's painting room. The brunette sat in front of a canvas, dipping brushes into the finest paints money could buy. Of course there was simpler ways to do it, but Astoria preferred the hands on way. The muggle way as Draco called it so often.

"Welcome home." Astoria said, in a cold voice.

Draco had forgotten how much of an ice queen his wife could be. "You'll never guess who I ran into last night, dear." He said, taking a seat next to her and watching her paint. She had just started; he couldn't tell what it was yet. But the colors did look beautiful.

"Hm?" Astoria said, obviously still very upset with him.

"Zabini! How come you didn't tell me he was back with your sister?" Draco said, tilting his head to the side.

"Really? You ran into Blaise last night? That's a shock. You'd think he'd be at home with Daphne."

"No. He was at the Leaky Cauldron last night." Draco said, nodding his head. "They were having a night apart. You know how when they're together for so long they start fighting."

Astoria nodded. "That is true." She said, looking over at her husband. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Honestly, she didn't want to think he was. They were just married after all; maybe he did have a guy's night out. There was nothing telling her otherwise.

"Are you still mad?" Draco asked, biting his lip. He wasn't sure if she believed him and if she didn't, he had one more trick he could pull out.

"Somewhat."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"How do you suppose you do that?"

Draco flashed her his trademark smirk. "Like this, pet." He said, before pressing his lips onto hers.

Soon enough, they found themselves on the floor, both stripped of their clothes, and both out of breath. For some strange reason, he couldn't get another certain brunette out of his mind. And that killed him. She hadn't crossed his mind for years and now here she was. He shouldn't be thinking of her. He should be thinking of the beautiful brunette who was sprawled out across his chest.

But that wasn't the case.

**X-X-X-X**

Pansy's head was killing her. After Draco had left, it took her a good two hours to manage to pull her body out of bed. As her hangover proceeded to worsen, she told herself she would never get drunk again. But that was a lie. A huge one, actually. It wouldn't surprise her if by the time the day was over she hadn't downed another bottle of liquor to dull this newly found empty feeling in her chest.

She found herself curled up on the couch, a book in her hands. Reading had never been her thing in school, and now she regretted it. Books were actually quite interesting. She was in the process of writing one herself, but she was still stuck on chapter one. She had no inspiration.

Half way through the trashy love novel she was reading, there was a banging at her door. "Coming!" She called, standing up and sighing. Who was bothering her _now_? Couldn't she just relax for once? Opening the door revealed mister tall, dark and handsome in person, and Pansy sighed. "What do you want Zabini?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to stop by and say I'm sorry for the other day. I know things ended on a bad note…and, I want to see you again."

"So Daphne kicked you out again?" Pansy said, taking a step aside and allowing the man inside.

"Basically. But I mean, I thought about you the entire time I was with her."

"You thought about me while shagging Greengrass? I'm flattered." Pansy said, dryly.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight." Blaise said with a smile on his face. "Just us. I'll show you. I'm a good guy."

Why Pansy Parkinson agreed was beside her. But she did.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter was mostly a filler. Next chapter will be better, I promise! Thank you for the reviews and followers! Like always, please review and favorites would be nice too!


End file.
